Gumball:Edge of Time
by OrderOfTheStone
Summary: I put this as Shattered Dimensions because it was the closest thing to Edge of Time. Rated T because Edge of Time is rated T and because in Lennard's time "shock" can be considered foul language. Warning: Will probably spoil some things in Edge of Time. 1st crossover 2nd story.
1. Things Fall Apart

Author's note: Because of the involvement with Edge of time, Amazing World of Gumball cannon will be ignored for the most part, with some references. Also, the story will switch between Gumball's POV and my MOC (mostly original character) Lennard O'Howard. _Italics_ will be _thoughts_ and **bold **will be **shouted words and non-words **said so I don't have to mess with ALL-CAPS. * will be at the start and end of sound effects.

* * *

Lennard's POV: _I can't believe I'm sneaking into the Rainbow Factory through the__** air vents!**__ Well, at least I'll figure out what the talk about changing history is about. To think, just this morning I walked right in as an employee._

__?: Carl, is it fully functional?

Carl: Yes, Mr. Stone. The portal is ready.

Stone: Good, about time.

Lennard: _Ready? I don't have much time. Aw, shocking great! The vent goes another way. Portal... a time machine. He's going back in time... but why? Here we go, back on track._

Stone: Now to establish the Rainbow Factory about... twenty years before it originally was should do.

Lennard:_ He's going back to __**reestablish the Rainbow Factory!? What the shock is he thinking!? **__Time to make my move._

_*fwoosh*_

_What the shock!? He went in while I was thinking to myself! I gotta start paying attention. I know! Gumball can help! I just need his earliest recorded DNA sample on record._

* * *

End of this chapter, but expect more later on. Also, yes, "Mr. Stone" is me.


	2. Wild Cards

Chapter 2! Wafie EXE, this is for you!

* * *

Lennard POV: Watterson, you hear me?

Gumball: What the... who said that?

Lennard: Lennard O'Howard. I'm from the year 2099 and set up a link to tell you that you have to run. We don't have long.

Gumball: Long before what?

Lennard: Before you get killed.

Gumball: Before **what?**

Lennard: Some... I don't know what is trying to get rid of you. I have your file up right now. Besides, I need you alive in order to get time back on track. A guy called Stone went back in time and transformed both of our worlds worlds by establishing the Rainbow Factory years before it was meant to be.

Gumball: I work at the Rainbow Factory. That's somehow... wrong, O'Howard?

Lennard: Yeah, right now you're supposed to be a student, not a geneticist. You live with your parents and siblings!

Gumball: Even if that's somehow true, how is it better than this?

Lennard: What if I told you that you have a 13 year old daughter?

Gumball: I'd tell you to check your math. I'm 12. 1213.

Lennard: We're talking time travel. Do you want to help fix things or do you want to doom us all?

Gumball: I want to do what's right. I'm stopping whatever is after me before it hurts anybody.

Lennard:** Do you even know what death is!?**

Gumball: It's what I'm stopping alot of.

(switch to Gumball POV)

You want a Gumball that does what you like? Go read a story.

*boom*

Gumball: What was that?

*boom*

?: Save yourself. From **me!**

Gumball: Tobias? He's the one out to get me?

Computer: Hostile intruder detected.

Gumball: Great. Just great. This'll be a story to tell my little girl.

Lennard:By the way, her name is Jenny.

Gumball:Whatever! I'm on my way up.

Lennard: How dangerous is this guy?

Gumball: He beats me up for his daily warm up.

*crash*

Lennard: What the... the elevator I was in just became a closet!

Gumball: Tobias just tried to crush me with an elevator. Strange coincidence.

Lennard: Perhaps not. It's called quantum causality. What you do there changes things here.

Gumball: So what I do changes your time? That's amazing!

Lennard: Hey, my path up is blocked!

Gumball: Just a second, I'll clear it out. (to guard) Hey, can I smash that mainframe back there?

Guard: Protect the mainframe!

Gumball: It was worth a try.

Lennard: Still blocked up here!

Gumball: Listen, I can only bust this computer so quickly and... everyone just froze.

Lennard: They froze? Sounds like a time paradox.

Gumball:_ Oh, really, I didn't know. Thank you captain obvious!_

Lennard: No need to be so rude!

Gumball: You heard that? I thought that!

Lennard: What did you think I linked, our appendixes?

Gumball: I broke the mainframe, are you still stuck?

Lennard: My force feild just turned into giant mechas!

*boom*

Gumball: Tobias!

Tobias: You don't have much time left.

Gumball: Y'know O'Howard, this time travel thing is going to get me fired.

Lennard: This isn't even your reality!

Gumball: How would you even know!?

Lennard: Because I do, and deep down so do you. Now let me concentrate! I have my own issues!

Gumball: What do you want me to do!?

Lennard: Break the prototype! Breaking is what you're supposed to be good at!

Gumball: O.K., I'm smashing. I can't believe a life is depending on a **theory!**

Lennard: **Believe it!**

Gumball: There's nothing left to bust. anything on your end, like pigeons?

Lennard: Yeah, pigeons...

* * *

Chapter end. Guess what the pigeons are! Also, guess the name of the next chapter!


End file.
